1. Field of the Invention
The enclosed details refer to the field of musical instruments, specifically stringed instruments and their fitted tremolo devices
2. Description of Prior Art
Tremolos are often situated at the intonation end of the stringed instrument, thus a tremolo system normally hand operated, slackening and tightening instrument strings, which can be incorporated into the stringed instrument design, variations for the plate either, or be a separate unit which requires fitting with, a certain amount of work Wilkinson invention does not involve the.
A good tremlo will return to pitch after use which is usually the exact position it started from before use, yet Unfortunately there are very few low buget tremlos that will do this.
Tremolo devices are commonly found upon instruments with a 25½″ scale, because the string tension is much higher, thus the strings are able to hold against counter pull of the springs, thus maintaining normal playing pitch and string tension with ease of operation, yet, however when tremolos are fitted to instruments with a 24¾″ scale, the spring force must be increased to compensate for the lower string tension.
However the result in operating action of the said tremolo is very hard and heavy which results in a tremolo that is difficult and requires a lot of effort to use in practice, thus why tremolos are more common on 25½″ scale stringed instruments thus when tremolos upon a short scale instrument have spring force reduced to affect an easier and more comfortable operating action, standard playing string tension suffer, thus the result is a loss of clarity and inferior sound of notes that would be eliminated if the instrument was it's standard fixed non-tremolo design, yet on a 25½″ scale instrument the string tension is same either tremolo or non tremolo option, thus it is a common problem that has yet to be overcome.
Tremolos often require specialist routing out and cavities in order to be properly fitted, but tremolos can also be mounted directly on top of stringed instrument surface, wherein this requires fitting which normally involves screwing pins directly into the instrument surface, thus devaluing and damaging the instrument, to which as a result most short scale instruments tend to be of a hard tail fixed bridge non tremolo design, thus also instruments with strings that pass directly through the surface rarely have any tremolo due to its difficulty to facilitate.
A large portion of fixed non tremolo tend to be of the tune-o-matic design, thus comprising of a tail piece, on which the guitar strings slide through, to which the piece is the width of the base of the guitar neck and is suspended away from the guitar body by two threaded posts which are screwed into threaded inserts situated inside the guitar body, thus strings pass from the tail piece and over an adjustable bridge mounted in a similar configuration to the tail piece.
Friction also occurs in many tremolo's where metal rubs against metal, which thus prevents said tremolo from returning to its exact start position promoting premature wear of parts to an unsatisfactory state, thus bearings have been known to be used to reduce friction, yet bearings are expensive and prone to collapse, thus jamming said tremolo and causing problems.
To overcome these problems it would require a tremolo that can maintain hard tail tension with an easy operating action, return to pitch after each operation, along with low friction fulcrum points, thus maintaining stability whilst also being cost effective to produce.